Training in Molecular Therapeutics for Pediatric Cardiology (TMTPC): Pediatric cardiology is a relatively small specialty with fewer than 2000 board certified specialists, and nationwide, at this time there is a small core group of laboratory and clinical researchers in this field. Nevertheless, pediatric cardiology is a requisite component of every major academic medical center, because of the relative high frequency and acuity of severe congenital heart disease early in life. With advances in genetics, imaging, pharmacology and surgical outcomes, the field of pediatric cardiology is now rich with research career development opportunities for trainees. Thus, the goal of this program is to address the as yet unmet need for more committed researchers in the field of pediatric cardiovascular disease. TMTPC program direction, aims and objectives: Program leadership will continue be provided by Dr. Robert Levy, continuing as contact PI, with responsibilities focused on laboratory research trainees. Dr. Robert Shaddy will become a 2nd PI with leadership responsibilities focused on the clinical research trainees. Dr. Shaddy is the Division Chief in Cardiology at CHOP, Vice Chair of the Department of Pediatrics at Penn, Director of CHOP's Pediatric Heart Network (PHN)-NHBLI program, and an experienced clinical researcher. The aims of the TMTPC are to: Identify, recruit and foster research trainees, both CHOP cardiology fellows and other scientists willing to commit to training and career development in the field of pediatri cardiovascular research Match up trainees strengths and interests with mentoring teams Provide guidance for structured learning opportunities Maximize the opportunities for mentored research and career mentoring The objectives of the TMTPC are to: Train a cadre of committed researchers to advance the field of pediatric cardiovascular research. Provide these individuals with the skill sets and foundation for career advancement Encourage leadership and innovation TMTPC Goals-to pursue the aims and objectives through a training program consisting of: Didactic opportunities, including core requirements and courses designed to provide research skills Seminars, workshops and a journal club focusing on research and progress in the field Mentoring with a team approach, mentor training and scholarship oversight Programmatic interactions with mainstream research through the NHBLI PHN. (End of Abstract)